Liaden Lexicon
A *'Accazi' - ah-CAH-zee (Terran) = Do you understand? *'Al'bresh venat'i' - ven-AH-tay (High Liaden) = Formal phrase of sorrow for another Clan's loss, as when someone dies. *'Al'kin Chernard'i' - chair-NAR-dee (High Liaden) = "The Day Without Delight" *'A'nadelm' - NAH-delm (High Liaden) = Heir to the nadelm *'A'thodelm' - THO-delm (soft TH) (High Liaden) = Head-of-Line-to-Be *'A'trezla' - TREHZ-lah (High Liaden) = Lifemates B *'Balent'i Kalandon' - kal-an-DOHN (High Liaden) = Our local galaxy *'Balent'i tru'vad' - troo-VAHD (High Liaden) = The starweb of all creation *'Bits' = Terran Currency C *'Cha'dramliza' (PLURAL: cha'dramliz) = Healer (this is the word Win Ton can find no Terran analog for''Fledgeling)'' *'Cha'leket' - leh-KEHT (Low Liaden) = Heartkin (heartbrother, heartsister); a person for whom one feels a sibling's affection *'Cha'trez' - trehz (Low Liaden) = approximately HeartsongAgent of Change, ch 20 *'Chernubia' - CHAIR-noo-bee-ah (Low Liaden) = Confected delicacy *'Chiat'a bei kruzon' - bay kru-ZAHN (High Liaden) = Dream sweetly *'Ckrakec' - C!KRAH-kek (derived from the Yxtrang) = Approximately 'Master Hunter' '' (when dealing with Yxtrang pronunciation is the LEAST of your worries ) *'Coab minshak'a''' - min-SHAH-kah = '' 'Necessity exits' '' *'Conselem' - con-sel-EHM = an absurdity *Chonselta - Kon-SEL-tah = a suburb (?) of Solcintra, somewhat of a lower rent district, located across a body of water from Solcintra. D *'Delm' - helm (High Liaden) = Head of Clan (Delm Korval, Korval Himself/Herself) *'Delmae' - del-MAY (High Liaden) = Lifemate to the Delm *'Denubia' - deh-NOO-bee-ah (Low Liaden) = Darling *'Dramliza' (PLURAL: dramliz) drahm-LEE-zah (High Liaden) = A wizard. *'Dri'at' - DREE-aht (High Liaden) = Left (direction) E *'Eklykt'i' - ehk-leh-KEE-tee (High Liaden) = Unreturned *'Eldema' - el-DAY-mah (High Liaden) = First Speaker (most times, the Delm) *'Eldema-pernard'i' - per-NAR-dee (High Liaden) = First-Speaker-In-Trust *'Entranzia volecta' - ehn-THRAN-zee (High Liaden) = Good greetingsAgent of Change, ch 20 F *'Fa'vya' - FAH'vee-yah (High Liaden) = an aphrodisiac laced wine sold at Festival (also fa'vyaan) *'Flaran Cha'menthi' chah-MEHN-thee (High Liaden) = '' 'I(/We) Dare'; Korval's motto'' G *'Galan'ranubiet' - ?(?) = Treasures of the House *'Galandaria' - gah-LAN-dree-ah (High Liaden) = Countryperson, Confederate, comrade *'Ge'shada' - geh-SHAH-dah (High Liaden) = congratulations *'Glavda Empri' = yo'Lanna's house H I *'I'ganin brath'a, vyan se'untor' = Play with the body, rest the mind *'Ilania frrogudon palon dox' - frrogh-goo-DOHN PAL-ohn DOX (roll rr's in frrogudon)(approx) = Young ladies should speak more gently *'I'lanta' - ee-LAHN-tah (High Liaden) = Right (direction) *'Illanga kilachi' - kee-LAH-chee (hard g in Illanga, like "go") (Low Liaden) = (no translation available) *'Indra' - IHN-drah (Low Liaden) = Uncle J *'Jelaza Kazone' - kah-ZONE (High Liaden) = Jela's Fulfillment, The Tree, also Korval's Own House. *'Juntavas' = thieves, gray-traders, pilots are warned to avoid (Pilots' Guild Handbook)Mouse and Dragont, ch 19 K *'Kazino' - Gambling game similar to roulette *'Korval-pernard'i' = See "Eldema-pernard'i" L *'Lazenia spandok' - span-DOCK (Low Liaden) = Liaden expletive, Son of a bitch (REAL approximate) *'Liad' - LEE-ad = planet in the Hipaishen Sector *'Liaden' - lee-AY-den = a small, golden-skinned, fiercely competitive race, of/belonging to Liad. M *'Megelaar' - (hard g like "get") = The Dragon on Korval's shield *'Melant'i' - meh-LAHN-tee (High Liaden) = Liaden code of conduct, who one is in relation to current circumstances. ALSO who one is in sum, encompassing all possible persons one might be (see A Terran's Guide to Liad''Mouse an Dragon, ch 15)'' *'Menfri'at' - men-FREE-aht (High Liaden) = Liaden martial art *'Mirada' - mee-RAH-dah (Low Liaden) = Father *'Misravot' - MISS-rah-vaht = Altanian wine; blue in color *'Misravon' - MISS-rah-vohn = Altanian wine; a lesser vintage than Misravot N *'Nadelm' - NAH-delm (High Liaden) = Delm-to-Be, Heir to the Delm *'Nadelmae' = Lifemate to the delm-to-be *'Nubiath'a' - (soft th like "think") (Low Liaden) = Gift given to end an affair of pleasure O * Onagrata - On Delgado, the man a scholar takes as her mate P *'Palesci modassa' - mo-DAH-sah (High Liaden) = Thank you *'Pernard'i' = See Eldema-pernard'i *'Prena'ma' - preh-NAH-mah (High Liaden) = Storyteller *'Prethliu' - PRETH-loo (High Liaden) = Rumorbroker Q *'Qe'andra' - kay-AHN-drah (High Liaden) = Man of business; accountant, negotiator, attorney, representative *'Qua'lechi' - kwa-LEH-chee = Exclamation of horror R *'Relumma' - reh-LOO-mah (High Liaden) = Quarter of a Liaden year, equalling 96 Standard days S * Solcintra - Sol-KIN-trah = Capital city of Liad, location of all sections of the main spaceport T *'Thawla' - THAW-lah (Low Liaden) = Mother (approximately Mommy) *'Thawlana' = thaw-LAH-nah, (Low Liaden) = Grandmother *'Thodelm' - THOH-delm (High Liaden) = Head of Line (also Thodelmae) *'Tra'sia volecta' - vo-LECT-a (Low Liaden) = Good morning *'Trealla Fantrol' - fan-TROL = The yos'Galan house U V *'Valcon Berant'a' - behr-AHN-tah = Dragon's Price or Dragon Hoard, the name of Korval's valley. *'Valcon Melad'a' - meh-LAH-dah = Dragon's Way, the Delm's Own ship *'van'chela' - vahn-CHAY-lah (Low Liaden) = beloved friend *'va'netra' - vah-NEH-trah (Low Liaden) = charity case, lame puppy W X Y *'Yxtrang' - eks-TRANG = Ancient Liaden enemy Z *'zerkam'ka' - zair-KAHM-kah (Low Liaden) = kinslayer References Category:Liaden